


Until The City Burns Out

by rhapsodybohemian



Category: America's Suitehearts - Fall Out Boy (Music Video), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodybohemian/pseuds/rhapsodybohemian
Summary: The Killjoys aren't the only desert-rowdy cowboys way past Battery City. The newbies are a group of rebelling, intimidating men, known as the 'Youngbloods'. Will the Killjoys need to take them out, or will things be better if they stay?





	Until The City Burns Out

CHAPTER_01:FUMES

"It's not my fault that they took her!" Snapped Kobra across the room. Usually, everyone stayed away from him when he was heated, but his brother decided to stir his fumes up.

Tired of drinking Hypno-High and eating Power Pup, the Killjoys argued all the time. Even when they were boiling with anger, they made up. They had to so they didn't kill each other.

"Well, who was watching her last?" Poison questioned, raising his eyebrow at his little brother.

"Well.. it.. fuck you!" He rolled his eyes.

"Just admit it baby brother." He teased, smirking.

"I'm not admitting anything, especially not to you."

"You love me." Poison grinned evilly.

Kobra stayed silent, slacking his jaw and clenching his fists at his side.

"You lose, K." He smirked and ruffled his brother's hair, getting an annoyed groan.

"Poison, stop picking on Kobra." Jet's voice emerged into the room as he made his way to the kitchen where the two brothers were.

"Sorry mom." The older brother mumbled, this time getting a small chuckle from his brother, squeezing him in a brotherly hug.

Ghoul wasn't fully awake yet, still dragging himself around since he had stayed out all night patrolling, the one thing Poison told him not to do, even though he did.

"Hey Spook." Poison smirked, hugging Ghoul from behind.

"Mmh." Ghoul responded, leaning against Poison.

"I told you to get more sleep. We have a big day today, Squirt." Poison used the nickname that Ghoul loved, specifically because of him being tiny and it fits his personality.

"I'll be fine, I just need coffee.." He mumbled, turning around and burying his face in his chest.

"I already made it Squirt." Poison grinned again.

"Thanks.." He mumbled, reaching for the coffee in Poison's hand and taking a few sips.

Kobra scurried back upstairs to the bunks, his bunk, specifically, so he could get ready for the day planned ahead of them. He slipped on a sleeveless yellow shirt with black print on it, then his signature neon red jacket. After that came black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, and black combat boots, one with his yellow gun labeled 'DELUXE' in bold white cursive.

After that came Poison, who was already all fancied up, so he just ran his fingers through his bright firetruck hair a few times and called it a look. Ghoul just combed his hair back, slipped on his jacket over his clothes, and put on Converse sneakers. Jet, being the mom he is, was ready when he woke up.

"Alright, to the Sunshine we go." Poison smiled his trademark smile, leading everyone outside before locking the many locks that only he had the keys to.

Kobra was seated in the passenger's side, Poison driving, Ghoul in the backseat (they don't let him ride shotgun; there's a reason for that), and Jet beside Ghoul.

Poison turned up the radio to hear the helicopter, Dr. Death's voice in the early morning static.

"Morning Static, coming at you with Dr. Death Defy. We have a little bit of uh.. problem. Out in Zone 6 there's a few fugitives who call themselves the 'Youngbloods', who are apparently a group of Killjoys."

Kobra raised a sharp eyebrow, glancing at Poison and turning the radio up a few notches.

"Consisting of Soul Punk, Mr. Sandman, Crash Ink, and Neon Strings, the Youngbloods have escaped near-death experiences from Korse five times in the past three weeks, whereas the Killjoys are dust in the eyes of the public."

"We're gonna make a strong comeback, show those 'Youngbloods' what a real Killjoy does." Ghoul grinned, insisting.

Kobra nodded slightly, cocking his gun when he saw they were going down the road to Battery City's rainy streets. As they crossed the fine border, people from every end of the sidewalk stared at the alien vehicle. Only used to B.L.I cars and trucks, the citizens of so called "The Place Where Living Is Better" were astonished.

As soon as they reached Korse's Unit of the city, Poison parked their car where it was hidden behind bushes.

A rustle behind them was heard, catching Kobra's attention immediately. He jerked his head towards the sound, spotting four short, geared men about the same age as his group behind the bushes. Cliché, he thought. The one with blonde hair fading back to dark brown earned a smirk from Kobra, before the Killjoys turned back and basically strutted into Korse's Headquarters.

"Sandman?" Punk waved a hand in front of the daydreamer's eyes, his brows furrowed. He let out a teenage girl sigh, the kind in the movies when the girl is looking at the jock.

"Sandman!" He exclaimed quietly, getting his attention that way.

"Yeah, um, sorry." He snapped out of it. "Sorry."

"Don't fall into Kobra's trap." He scolded gently.

"Trap? What do you-"

"They're sinners. They kill people. We heal people. That's why we're here."

"But-"

"No. We only came to make sure the Killjoys got here safely. We aren't against them, we just aren't on their side either. Come on, Crash, Neon, we have to get back to Benzedrine."

The two other Youngbloods, besides the curious Sandman, stood up.

"I'm staying."

"You're not, we have to-"

"We're supposed to keep people safe. That's what I'm doing by staying. I'll rewire a car and catch up in an hour or two."

"Be safe, Sandman. You got your Ray Gun?" Ink asked quietly.

"Yep." He nodded, gesturing to it in the holster.

"Good luck." Punk waved a bit, and Sandman saluted.


End file.
